Syrus vs the Dark world
by krilevill
Summary: Syrus will face The king Jaden and save the world from a new evil. Syrus will use Zane cards to make a better Deck and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Syrus Truesdale was sitting watching the supreme king's Castle. "I can't run not now I have to stop Jaden but Ill needs help". I just wish I could have some help but with these entire monster just If I could see the ones we seen before in my first year Kaibaman, Jinzo or the Dark Magician girl. I still can't stop thinking about the Dark Magician girl it all start at the duel Feir. Two year ago Jaden duel a Woman who was Dress as a Dark Magician girl. She gave Jaden Duel a good see my even be able to help. That night I was sitting at the camp fire as that Girl came and talk to Syrus. Just then the Girl kissed Syrus on the check as she despaired.

Just then Syrus Got a plan to get see if he could find the Dark Magician Girl but were to look. Then Chazzis Ojama Yellow Said "So Syrus what the plan then" Syrus "Let's Get more help Yellow". Just then Syrus seen an a bright flash coming from the back of the castle.

On the outer side Zane and Aster ware duelling the Dark world monsters as they seen him the Supreme king he look at Zane and said I will duel you. Zane just look at him and said "No Jaden that a nouf stop or I will have to seed you to the stars." Just then Syrus ran to see the if he could help just to see his bro face the King.

Zane "IL go I draw ok I use future fusion and I pick the Cyber end dragon so in two turns you will see him now I place one card faces down and end my turn".

Supreme king "I draw and use Dark fusion to summon the evil hero Dark Gaia as I use my Gaia Plate the earth Giant which has atk 2800 and my Evil Hero Malicius Edge with 2600 atk now I put there atk to getter and that is 5400 atk that Dark Gaia has now go attack him and end this"

Zane "I use my face dow..." Zane grab his heart as fell to the ground just the Syrus ran to his big bro to help. As Syrus got to his bro he said "Take my Deck an..." Just as he Die of a heart attack. Syrus Got up with fire in his eye and Said "I have had up to here no now I will Duel you and stop you from hearting my friends now It over Jaden. Due..." as Syrus said this Aster him and Yellow were now in a liberty were two Magicians stood. It was then that Syrus screamed at the two magicians as third one jump in front of him. The as Syrus look at the Magician he seen the Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician and the Dark Magician of chaos. Just then the Girl hugged Syrus as she said "Your ok, it work" then Aster said "Do you know her". Syrus as he try to get out of her grip he said "Yes but I have to stop Jaden" Just then Aster said "Way you I have beaten Jaden and Zane so I should now seed me back" But the Just then the Dark magician said "Ok but I just what it the one you call Syrus to be my now pupil but with your help we can beat the supreme king but I need Syrus to be the next King of Dark world." Syrus "Way Me" he said sadly. Then the DMG look at him sadly and said "Because I trust you and I now you can do it Sy" just then the DMC look at Syrus "lets train you Syrus" Syrus "Ok Il do it let me just make a new deck" as Syrus put his and his bros deck to getter Syrus "Just gone put this here" the DMG just look at Syrus and said "so why not put this in there to" Syrus "ok now lest put that here and now we have it my new deck" Just then to supreme knight came in they look at and the DMG and said "Duel" Syrus "So a tag duel then" DMG "I looks like it" DMG AND SYRUS "DUEL" The knight said "Il go I summon Zune in atk 1400 and I end my turn. DMG "OK I summon the Magician's Valkyria and now I face two Cards down and end my turn." Knight two "I use the spell Dark summon to summon on level 5 to 9 monster and I pick the red eyes dragon now I end my turn" Syrus "Now I use the spell card future fusion and I pick the cyber end dragon now in two turns I will summon it now I use a love of a Spellcaster to summon the Dark Magician girl in attack mode now I use the card fusion of hope now If I Have one of the fusion Material Monster I can put it back in my duel to summon the fusion monster and I pick Stealth Union in atk with 3600 and I use his Effect now I have a DMG now she is going to be one with my Union and now so he can attack two times now go Dark mega attack now it over" just then the duel end it with Syrus wining the game with his new deck. As the two knight were sent to the stars the DMG look at Syrus and seen that he was ready to beat the supreme king she just hope he would stay the same in his hope and by the same man she meat on the duel sprit day.

One week Syrus was at the supreme king throne room "So the Coward is here to duel me hahaha." Then Syrus look at the king and said "Jaden I will Save you" the king look at Syrus and said "your one of them then this will be fun now duel I summon the Evil hero Infernal Gainer in atk 1600 and I faces two card down and will end my turn." Syrus "Ok I draw Now I will use a spell caster love now say hello to the Dark Magician Girl in atk and now I use Polymerization to put my Dark crber dragons two getter summon the Darkcrberdragon now I use this spell the end of the dragons this lets me remove the FGD from my exter deck in to the graveyard now I can put the FGD on to the Dark cyber now he has 6000 atk now I attack the Infernal Gainer so say good bye" the king "No I use Dark day this will hafe all you Monster Attack for two turns so I will still have life points". Syrus "Now I face one card down". Then the DMG flow over to Syrus and said it working we can win you just need to play the face down card" Syrus "Iv got this now Jaden I need you bro If" The King "Jaden is not here this just darkness now I draw. Now I play Dark Fusion so say good as I summon the evil hero Dark gaia I used Gaia Plate and Malicius Edge so my evil hero has 5400 Atk now go end this take his Dark cyber from the game" Syrus "Now I use the trap magic cylinder It over supreme king as this will take the atk of your mostor and take it from your life points" The King "NOOOOOOOOoooo..." the next day Jaden awoke in the magic liberty were Dark Magician Girl and Syrus look at him. Jaden "Hi Syrus I am sow sorry I falled you and now there all gone" Syrus "No we will get them back you just need to beat yubel and I will help you." As Jaden and Syrus were just about to level and get to yubel the DMG In a duel academy uniform and said "Hi Sy do I look good" Jaden look at Syrus and seen him red as a punch. Syrus "yeah are you come to then" The DMG was as red as Syrus "If you what me too" Syrus said "Yes I would love you there so I can get to know you more" Jaden said "still here Love birds" Then Syrus "Shut up Jaden" Jaden "HAHAHAH" as the two of them ran in to the portal to face yubel the DMG "nothing changes hahaha" as see walk in to the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Syrus, Jaden and DMG were look in for Aster and ojama yellow. Jaden was watching his friends he seen how Happy Sy and the Duel sprit were. In Jaden's mid (it good to see a Sy so happy but I still can't help but feel that I still need to make up for what I have done.) just then the three seen Aster and yellow duelling Adrian Geko. Syrus "Way are you duelling here if one of you loses then you will be sent to the stars." Adrian "Because he is in my way from be king of this dimension's and your next Syrus as We now that Jaden will not duel me as he failed all of use as I will end you all" just then Aster said "no this duel is still on I use the spell d-sprit to summon Destiny hero Doom lord and I will use his super power to remove Exodius the Forbidden lord your from play now I use this chain material and Polymerization to summon the Destiny End Dragoon" Adrian "but you have one card in your hand but you made a fusion" Aster "you see that trap I played this turn that how I just used that card from my graveyard and my deck but I can't attack this turn but I can use The Dragoons super power so I will destroy the End Dragoon to take 3000 off your life points so you only have 1000 life points and I have 200 lp and I end my turn." Just then the Destiny end dragoon was now on the field in atk Aster "And to bring it back all I have to do is remove one D hero from my Graveyard". Just then Adrian used a card to put his last Exodia card in to the Graveyard and in one turn my Exodius will be back on the field and the duel will end. Adrian "I end my turn and I win this duel" just then Exodia the forbidden one "now I will send you to the stars." Aster "Yellow get them out of here go seed me to the stars I don't care if you will give us all up just to save yourself" Adrian "OW NO I WILL BET YOU THEN YUBEL AND THEN I WILL BEAT JADEN TO BECOME THE NEW SUPREME KING."

Jaden "Dam it Aster is gone and son he will get Yubel. If he beats Yubel then she will be lost forever and I will lose my first friend" Syrus and the DMG look at Jaden then Syrus Said "OK JADEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS WITH YOU AND YBAEL IS SHE YOUR CARD CRUSH OR SOMETHING" Then the DMG and Jaden were sock at how angry Syrus got Jaden said "no but she was my first card and I gave her up to stop her from killing my friend how is now die as he die of a heart attack one week from the test to get to the duel school. He gave me all my hero cards but Neos was the second card I got wean I start to duel." Then Syrus said "sorry man but I was to mad but if she is a friend then I will help you get her back and will get all are friends back". Then Jaden look at Syrus and said "Yes I will save are friends if you stop him I will save Yubel." Then the DMG said "So I and Sy will take that Adrian and you will get yubel" Jaden "yeah so IL see you all later and if I lose then Sy I what you to stop Yubel". Then Jaden left the two of them. DMG "so it just you and me the sy" As the DMG said this Sy faces turned red as he walk away saying "Yeah but we need to stop Adrian." Just then Yellow jump out of now were and said "HI Sy"

Now Jaden is on his own and with no one to stop him from being the King will he use it for good or will he let it take over and will Syrus beat Adrian and stop him from using Exodia or will Sy fall like Aster.


	3. The helping hand

Syrus and The DMG were walking as they seen a man in a dragon suit just then he look at Syrus and said "So You're the one that stop Jaden then that meet you will have to face me and if you win you will get this Card."DMG look at the man as she said "It you Kibaman" Just then Syrus Said "if it is a duel you then It a duel you get now Draw" The Kibaman said "It good to see you still what to Duel but I what duel you so here is the Card but It's useless but if you are going up agents Exodia then you will need see it" Just then the Kibaman diapered as he said "You will beat the evil but if you use that card your true power will be let out" Syrus Look at the card he seen a blue dragon named the The Fang of Critias. "that cool but way be I fill that I have seen this before" Then the DMG look at her Deck and she see a dragon named The Eye of Timaeus "so I have one and I rambler seeing Yugi using one but why are we given them."

With Jaden "So you are the Flame swordsman". Flame swordsman "Yes but I will give you this to help you beat that ybael take this Card". Jaden "It a dragon cool but how does it work" Flame swordsman "You will now wean you will need it" just then the Flame swordsman Disappear Jaden look at the card "The Claw of Hermos it can fusion with one monster to make an Equip Spell"

Back with Syrus and DMG. Syrus looks at his cards as he summoned the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. "Now let's use this to get to that exodia". DMG "Ok so where is he then" Syrus "Let's go"

"Now there is all the dual energy of this entire world to you master and with the dark magician and his chaos guardian you will be the strongest monster in this world." The monster looks at yubel and said "now I will beat the DMG the queen of this world". Yubel "And I will beat Jaden and then there will be no one in are way"

With Sy, and the DMG

DMG "Its Exodia IL duel him you Duel Adrian" SY "so a tag duel then DMG" DMG "Yes and we will win" She said happily "Duel." They all said. Adrian 8000LP/ SY DMG 8000

Sy "Now I will Draw and Luck Fusion So if I have one fusion monster in my hand I can put that card in my Deck to summon this my Super Vehicroid Stealth Union in Atk mode with 3600 Atk now I face two cards down and end my Turn." Adrian "Ok if that is all you gat then I will win in no time now I summon Vortex Trooper in def mode. Now I can Draw two Cards." Adrian (mind Damit Iv only got two paces of exodia ) Adrian "I face this down and end my Turn" The DMG "My move I Draw and summon the Magician's Valkyria Atk mode (1600) now I use the spell Love of a spellcaster to summon the DMG in ATK mode (2000) Now I use Secret Village of the Spellcasters it a filled spell this lets me use spell but you Cannot now Attck Magison's valkyria say bye to your monster." Sy "Good move DMG now I play my trap Card Magician's Circle now I summon the DMG number two In ATK mode." Adrian "Good move but I play my trap Dark tribute now If I remove two Dark monster from my hand I can summon this my Exodius and there is two Exodia cards in the Graveyard so he his 2000 atk points" DMG "Ok I face one card down and end my turn" Adrian "Il just attack your Magician's Valkyria now you loss 400 life points."DMG and SY "Dam it" 7600 life points Adrian "now I send my monster to the grave and it a paces now I end my turn" SY "I draw it that card ok now I use the Fang of Critias now If I put it to this trap card Magic Cylinder in my hand and my cyber dragon in my hand I can to summon a monster name Magic Cyber dragon in atk mode (3000 atk/3000 def) ow and the monster he sends to the graveyard atk points are take in from your life points now MCD Attack his Exodius and say bye." Adrian "no" LP is at 5000. SY "Now go DMG go and take him down to 3000lp" Adrian "Dam it" Sy "Now Stealth Union end this and send him to the stars" Adrian "Dam I lost to you the week one dam it all" as he fade away.

Now Sy, Jaden and the DMG have a power that Yugi, Joey and Kiba ones use and will they be a noun to stop the new enemy or will they fall like the ones before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sy "Lest go and find Jaden DMG" DMG "Sy you can call me crystal" Sy "so is crystal you real name" Crystal "Yeah Sy it just that you all know me as the DMG" Sy "Crystal I like it, it sounds beautiful" Crystal "there one way that we can Get to him in one second" Sy "what how" Crystal "This power portal card it time to go" The portal open as Sy and Crystal walk in to the portal.

Sy "Were we Crystal" Crystal "No Idea. Can you see that door Sy" Syrus look around the land and seen the door. Sy "That the door we used to get here" As Sy said this Bastion and Tania walk out the door as two monster attack then. Sy "Bastion, Tania" Sy summon The Fang of Critias as it attack the monster's Crystal use a spell to teleport the two to Safety. Wean the monster's were gone Bastion look at Sy and seen how strong he had become as Tania was talking to Crystal. Bastion "were are all are friends SY" Sy look sad and said "in the stars but Jaden is facing yubel as me and crystal are looking of Jaden but we found you two". Bastion "so the dragon where did you get it." Sy "The Kaibaman gave me It and crystal has one to but it the eye of Timaeus" Tania "If we go get that yubel then You will all go home". As the set and look at the land they seen an explosion Sy "Ok that was an explosion from a duel" then they ran at to the duel.

Jaden duelling Yubel as Jessce is on the ground as Sy runs in with Crystal, Baston and Tania close be to hand.  
Yubel LP3000 with yubel the ultimate nightmare and one face down.

Jaden 1000LP with Neos and the plasma with to cards on card face down.

Jaden "use plames effect to so it is a rainbow dragon now I use polymerization to summon the rainbow neos in atk 4500 now I use his effect by putting him in the graveyard you lose all your monsters on the field and I end my turn"

Yubel "It ok I draw and use the trap card Chain Material so I can fuse all the cards in my deck so I choose 12 monsters, each with a consecutive Level from 1 to 12 to fuse this world with all the world, then we can be to getter Jaden." Jaden "No yubel I use the power of the king, I play super polymerization to fuses us together so you we can face the evil together."

Just then there was big explosion with sent them all home but Jaden seed with Yubel as they became one.

At the duel school all the friends of Jaden were talking to the chancellor Sheppard what had happened to Jaden. Sy loot down as he seen the DMG looking at the school as a sprit. Sy "Jaden way did you do that, now you are gone and there is no way back." Just then Jaden landed in the woods as Sy and his friends walk to the explosion. Jaden look a little odd as he look at the group he seen his best friend Sy and said "HI bro". Just then the DMG became sold and all ov they could see her. SY "Jaden it you" he ran to is friend as the DMG said "So if you all can see me then" She look at the wend as she use her power to change he close to look like Duel Academy uniform. As all over talk and just have fun as they now this was there last year at the school.

Sy was in his room in the blue dorm thinking as Crystal came in. Sy "so Crystal you do now I was able to see you the whole time." Crystal "so you were just not talking to me then" SY "No I just like having you there But I don't know what to say to you." Just then see look in to his eyes as she kiss him on the lips as he fell in shock. She looks at him and laugh as he got up. SY "Crystal the hell way did you do that" Crystal said "We are going steady or was that a lie" SY remembered is childhood were he said to Zane that he and The DMG wean going steady wean he was ten. SY look at her and seen how said she was as he look in to her Eyes as he kiss her on the lips as she look at him in shock as he look at her. The two fell asleep in the other's arms.

Three days later

Sy and Crystal are spending time to getter as all there friends were watch them. Chazzs "SO the Runt got a Girlfriend so what it will last a week". Then Blair said "Chazz it cute that SY as someone". Alexis look at them and said "She is The DMG so I am with Chazz on the one sorry Blair" Hassleberry "It look like private has a girl" Baston "so I now she like him in the Dark world" Aster "I just got back and SY as a girl but how the hell but is see that girl of before." Jaden "As long as he is happy guys then we shod be happy two." Then Crystal look at Sy and said "you what to tag duel with your friends" SY "How about We duel Jaden and Alexis" Just then yubel look a Jaden and said "they what a duel with you and Alexis" Jaden Said "Hi Alexis do you what to duel SY and Crystal" Alexis look at Jaden and said "OK but if we duel them then we will have to work as a team J" Jaden just look at her in shock. Then Chazz left his ass off at his face Jaden made.

Syrus "HI Jaden you up of a duel bro" Jaden look at SY and said "shore SY but it a tag duel" Syrus "OK man less go to the duel filed" they walk to the duel filed were Crystal and Alexis talking to getter.

Just then Chazz walk on the field and said "This is a tag duel the two teams have 8000 you can't attack in till all the players have a turn and now Duel"

Jaden "Get your game on I draw now I use polymerization to summon E Hero Plasma Vice in attacks mode (2600Atk/2300) and face one card down and end my turn" Crystal "It my move I draw and summon Magician Valkyria in atk then I use the love of a spell caster to summon my second Magician Valkyria (1600 atk Def 1800) and Face to cards down and end my turn." Alexis "My move I draw and summon Etoile Cyber in atk (1200/1600) and face two card downs" Syrus "I draw and use the effect of cyber dragon to summon him to the filed Atk (2100/1800) and summon a Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode (1100/600). Now I set two cards down your move Jaden."

Jaden "I draw and summon E hero stratus and Add one hero to my hand now I use my plames effect to destroy one the Valkyria" Crystal "I use my face down Last hope it stops you form using you cad effect for two rounds." Jaden "Then I attack you with Plasma" Syrus "Now Bro I use my faces down DNA change Now your monster is a spell caster now Crystal have you got it." Crystal "No but a Mirror Force will beat his card away." Alexis "power defence is stopping the mirror force from destroying are monsters" Jaden "now attack that cyber dragon" Syrus "he is a spell caster so your attack is negated. " Jaden "I end my turn" Crystal "I Draw, now I use the Dark hope spell card to special summon my DMG in atk mode and I equip this sonic blade to the DMG now she has 2600 ATK now go attack Plasma" Jaden "they have the same attack so they will be destroyed Crystal" Crystal "I use Sonic blades effect this card is destroyed but I keep the DMG now go my Valkyria atk him." Jaden "Ok go move Crystal" Alexas and Jaden 4800LP Crystal "I end my turn" Alexas "Draw now I fusion my monsters to summon cyber blader in atk mode 2100atk. Set to card and send my turn"

Syrus "lest end this I draw. Now I use power boned to summon Zane Cyber End Dragon in attack mode (8000atk and Def) And I fusion it with my Critias and the Magic Cylinder tarp now I summon the Cyber end Magic Dragon (10000Atk) now Atk Jaden and end this duel." Jaden and Alxaes LP0

Chazz "The Duel is over and Sy and Cristal win the last duel of today" Crystal "Sy you won the game. Sy are you ok Sy no." Syrus fell to the ground as Crystal and Jaden try in to wake him up.

The next chapter the evil will show up on this world with no Sy to make the trinity of the Dragons to stop him.


End file.
